The present disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engine air intake systems and, more specifically, to methods and systems for testing filter element performance for gas turbine engine air intake systems.
At least some known gas turbine engines for power generation include systems for filtration of ambient intake air used for combustion in the gas turbine engine. At least some known filtration systems include several different types of filter element elements, such as, but not limited to, moisture separators, coalescing filter element elements, and self-cleaning filter element elements. At least some known gas turbine engine air intake systems make use of filter element elements that are supplied by a variety of entities. In order to ensure a consistent predetermined level of performance for the filter element elements supplied for use in such air intake systems, industry standards may be established that set forth objectively measurable criteria that each type of filter element must adhere to. Such standards may include particular criteria that are established to address specific conditions under which the particular type of filter element being tested will be expected to operate.
For example, at least some known gas turbine engine systems include air intake systems that are exposed to environments, such as coastal environments, that may present challenging atmospheric air conditions, including, but not limited to, heavy fog and/or other high humidity conditions, salt spray, and dust or other particulate matter. At least some known gas turbine engine systems used in such conditions include static air filtration systems. For such static air filtration systems, standards exist for testing individual system components. However, standards are not known to exist for testing a static air filtration system as a whole, and under as-installed operating conditions, particularly in operating conditions that include exposure to conditions in coastal environments. In addition, at least some gas turbine engine systems include water-tight self-cleaning filter element elements used for water removal applications, for which qualification testing methods are needed.